Headers are modular electrical connectors that provide signal paths for signals, such as differential signals, between a main board (e.g., a mother board) and a secondary board (e.g., a daughter board) or other electrical components.
Headers are typically employed to electrically connect a large number of electrical signals between a series of daughter boards connected with a mother board in a manner that electrically interconnects different components in an electrical system. Other applications employ a header connected with a backplane or other connection board of an electronic system, where the header provides interconnection between the backplane and a carrier assembly attached to the header.
The connectors attached to a printed circuit board or a backplane connect with conducting traces on the board/backplane, and the conducting traces connect to signal pins of the header to route the signals between conductors in the board/backplane (or electronic components) to the electronic system.
Electronic systems have evolved to process more data and pack an increased number of circuits into the same area (or an even smaller area). Consequently, electrical connectors are challenged with carrying an increased number of electrical signals, each potentially having increased signal frequency. However, as signal frequencies increase, there is the possibility that electrical noise generated by signal connections, crosstalk, or electromagnetic interference could undesirably increase within the interconnection.
It is desirable to provide carrier assemblies that attach to headers in a manner that minimizes crosstalk between signal paths and provides controlled electrical impedance for each signal path. It is further desirable to provide electrical interconnectors and interconnection assemblies having high circuit switching speeds, increased signal line densities with controlled electrical characteristics, and improved/controlled signal integrity suited to meet the evolving demands of end-users.